In vehicle suspensions, particularly those with air springs, it is known to use V-rods (also known as V-stays and V-bars) mounted between the frame and the axle to stabilize the axle in the lateral and fore-and-aft directions, while allowing vertical travel. A prior arrangement for mounting the V-rod to the axle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,588 to Svensson, includes a plate structure mounted with four bolts on the axle housing. The plate supports a joint member to which the point end or vertex of the V-rod is attached.
When the axle is a drive axle housing, the plate is typically mounted to the differential carrier, that is, the portion of the axle housing containing the gearing that distributes driving torque from the drive shaft to the wheels.
The arrangement of a mounting plate to the axle housing or differential carrier to support a V-rod presents difficulties. The mounting plate is a separate part, increasing weight and cost to the assembly. In addition, the mounting plate positions the V-rod joint at a height relative to the frame that may interfere with vertical suspension travel.
The invention overcomes these problems in the art with a mounting arrangement for a V-rod that includes a joint member mounted directly to the axle housing in a cavity formed therein.
According to the invention, a mounting arrangement for a V-rod in a vehicle suspension includes an axle housing having a mounting cavity formed thereon and a joint member installed in the mounting cavity so that a joint coupling extends outward from the axle housing.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the joint member comprises a post or stud installable in the mounting cavity and a joint coupling mounted on the post.
According to the invention, the mounting cavity is formed with a threaded lower part and an unthreaded upper part, the upper part being wider than the lower part, and the post includes a first threaded portion and a second unthreaded portion or pilot, the pilot being wider than the first threaded portion. The second portion of the post and the upper part of the mounting cavity are sized for an interference fit. Thus, the threaded portion of the post and the threaded part of the cavity align and draw the post into the cavity to engage the pilot and upper cavity part.
According to an embodiment, the cavity is formed on an upper surface of the axle housing. If a differential carrier is part of the axle, the cavity is formed on an upper surface of the differential carrier.
According to one embodiment, the joint member is a joint ball mounted on the post.
Alternatively, the joint member is a socket member to receive a ball joint of a V-rod.
In yet another alternative, the joint member is a bracket to receive a bushing member of a V-rod.